Un par de tsunderes
by LightKey27
Summary: Esos dos eran un caso, pero de algo estaban seguros se aman y todos lo saben sólo que como buenos tsunderes no lo demuestran, un pequeño empujón no les hará daño -Gracias por preocuparte por este idiota-Siempre me preocuparé por ti idiota. Lean y disfruten-key


**¡Un par de tsunderes!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail © no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo los utilicé para hacer esta historia**

 **Pareja: ElfmanxEvergreen**

 **Línea de tiempo: Grandes juegos mágicos**

* * *

.

.

.

Esos dos se amaban y todo el gremio lo sabía incluido personajes como Laxus, quien aprobó la relación, los integrantes de la tribu Raijinshuu , Freed y Bickslow, también lo aprueban el problema es que ellos no lo aceptan, de esta manera el Cupido interno de Mirajane decidió actuar en conjunto con su hermana, Lisanna, para que su tonto pero amado hermano se dé cuenta, o termine aceptando sus sentimientos por la bella integrante de los dioses del trueno, Evergreen, un problema más ya que ella al igual que Elfman, es un tipo de tsundere, pero eso cambiará gracias a "Las hermanas formadoras de parejas de hadas Cupido"

 _Pero este plan se vio interrumpido por los grandes juegos mágicos, o por lo menos aplazado_

-Mira-nee ¿No podemos hacer algo por esos dos?-Lisanna podía ver los engranes moviéndose en la cabeza de su hermana mayor

Por otra parte Mirajane, quien estaba en forma pensativa ideando un plan para ayudar a su hermano, se dio por vencida, momentáneamente y le habló a su hermanita

-En estos momentos, no se me ocurre nada, las batallas me tienen desconcentradas, pero supongo que si es su destino estar juntos la oportunidad se dará sola-dicho esto ambas albinas se fueron a ver a su hermano pelear y lo que pudieron apreciar de la batalla las dejó estáticas, Elfman estaba recibiendo golpes contundentes

-Pobre Elfman-decían alguno –Tiene un gran rival-decían otros –Ya se le ocurrirá algo-proclamaba Ever

-Hombre-susurraba la misma mientras veía la paliza que recibía el chico Strauss

-¡El ganador es Elfman de Fairy Tail A!-gritó el anunciador haciendo que las hadas celebraran,excepto por Freed que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo

Elfman había ganado, pero a costa de golpes y heridas

-¡Elf-nii-chan!-gritaba Lisanna quien estaba emocionada por la victoria de su hermano, pero a la vez triste al verlo cómo quedó hecho trizas prácticamente

Además de la preocupación de todos los miembros del gremio, del par de albinas quienes estaban pendientes de cada acción del su hermano, había alguien que estaba con el alma en la boca

 _Serás idiota, no podías ganar de una manera menos peligrosa, tonto, te has lastimado_

Eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la autoproclamada _Reina de las Hadas,_ quien además de estar dejando a Freed sin oxígeno, pero nunca dudó el resultado

.

.

.

Ya en la enfermería aún inconsciente y siendo atendido por Polyushka, Elfman descansaba en una de las camillas de la habitación mientras algunos de sus amigos estaban a su alrededor

-Muchacho, te recuperarás pronto, pero debes descansar te han hecho polvo, pero es obvio que no es suficiente para acabar contigo,-fueron las palabras que le dio la anciana pelirosada al ganador de la pelea que estaba despertando y recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros como Natsu y Erza

-Me da vergüenza, pero estoy fuera de combate, Wendy lo dejo en tus manos-dijo el albino a la pequeña peliazul

-No se preocupe Elfman-san, me esforzaré-respondió con gran entusiasmo, sacándole una sonrisa a chico

-Los dioses del trueno harán guardia –dijo Freed

-No permitiremos que nadie se vuelva a colar-dijo Bickslow

-Lo siento-se disculpó el chico, pero cambió su expresión al ver a Ever

-¿Qué sucede?-le cuestionó a la amante de las estatuas

 _¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme preocupar de esta manera? No podías encontrar una manera más eficiente de ganar, que no fuera arriesgando tu vida-_ esas palabras rondaban por la cabeza de Ever, o al menos eso creía ella, al notar el silencio que se hizo en la habitación ¡Había dicho todo eso en voz alta!, por un lado estaba avergonzada y eso lo pudieron notar sus compañeros al ver sus mejillas adornadas por el color carmesí, pero se alegraba de haber dicho lo que sentía

-¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Tenías a todos tus compañeros preocupados!-le gritó finalmente

-Ever…-fue lo único que pudo decir el herido

Mirajane, quien junto a su hermana habían visto la escena, tuvo una brillante idea en ese momento, estaba segura que funcionaría, y como si Lisanna pudiera leer su mente sonrieron en complicidad por la idea que se les había ocurrido alejando a sus compañeros por el extraña aura que estaban liberando

\- Vamos salgan de aquí, la clave para ganar es conocer a tu enemigo-declaró la anciana haciendo que las hadas abandonaran la habitación

.

.

-Mira-nee creo que necesitaremos ayuda-una vez fuera de la habitación, aclarando los detalles de su plan, Lisanna hizo notar ese detalle

-Tienes razón y sé quiénes nos pueden ayudar ¡Freed! ¡Bickslow!-les gritó a sus amigos, quienes acababan de salir de la enfermería

-¿Sucede algo Mira?-cuestionó Freed

-No es nada grave, sólo les quería pedir un favor-sonrió maliciosa mientras les contaba el plan a sus compañeros quienes no dudaron en ayudar

.

.

.

Los dioses del trueno habían vuelto a ingresar en la habitación, esta vez con algo entre manos

-¿Qué los hizo regresar?-preguntó Ever a sus compañeros de equipo mientras alejaba su vista de la ventana que hace pocos minutos observaba y se acercaba a la camilla de Elfman

Los chicos se miraron con complicidad y asintieron

-Sólo estábamos preocupados por nuestro amigo-respondió Freed tranquilamente

-Pero creo que Ever te hará mejor compañía que nosotros

En ese momento el mago poseedor de almas empujó a Ever contra Elfman, quien al ver que la chica se podría caer en un acto reflejó la tomó por la cintura para evitarlo, sonrojándola en el intento

-¡¿Qué creen qué hacen?!-gritaron al unísono "enojados"

-Creo que nos podemos retirar ahora-dijo Freed mientras Bickslow le lanzaba miradas pícaras a la parejita, haciéndolos sonrojar

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta y dejar pasar unos minutos para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca Ever decidió salir por lo incómoda que se había vuelto la situación, pero al girar el pomo de la puerta

-Es…está cerrada-dijo en un susurro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Ever?- preguntó el albino Strauss

-La puerta está cerrada-afirmó

-Bueno, ya vendrá alguien a abrirla no te preocupes-le intentó tranquilizar

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, silencio que la chica interrumpió

-En verdad me preocupé al ver cómo te golpeaban-dijo de repente casi en un susurro, pero Elfman pudo escucharlo y cuándo la miró notó que estaba cabizbaja y que sus manos estaban formadas en puños, aquello le enterneció y lo hizo sonreír

-Gracias-le dijo amablemente-Gracias por preocuparte por este idiota-articuló las palabras para que sonaran sinceras y no de forma brusca, recibió como respuesta una bella sonrisa de Ever, acompañado de un sonrojo y ojos lagrimosos, y él pudo jurar que ella se veía realmente hermosa en ese momento

-Siempre me preocuparé por ti idiota-le dijo mientras ella se acercaba para darle un abrazo, el cual el Strauss correspondió torpemente y soltando un quejido de dolor cuando ella colocó un poco más de fuerza

-Lo siento…idiota-se disculpó por lastimarlo y soltando su agarre, pero un agarre se lo impidió

-No te preocupes, no es nada… si puedo seguir recibiendo tus abrazos soportaré cualquiera cosa…cómo un hombre-declaró con un ligero toque de rojo en sus mejillas, conmoviendo a Ever quien lo abrazó nuevamente, pero esta vez con más cuidado

Ignoraban el hecho de que la puerta de la enfermería estaba semiabierta y a los espías que había detrás de ella

-Finalmente lo hicieron-dijo un orgulloso Freed, pues sabe cómo es la actitud de su compañera

-¡Otoko!-dijo Lisanna emocionada por su hermano -Pero… ¿eso se puede considerar una declaración?-preguntó ahora con una gota en la frente Lisanna, pues no dejaban de insultarse el uno al otro en cada "frase de amor"

-Así son ellos, tsunderes-dijo Bickslow a lo que sus "babies" revoloteaban a su alrededor diciendo "tsunderes, tsunderes"

-Así es-dijo Mira-Un par de tsunderes que se aman-declaró sonriente viendo a la pareja

.

.

.

Siete dragones habían salido de aquella puerta, los gremios participantes del torneo se ofrecieron a ayudar, sabían que corrían el riesgo de morir, pero no podían dejar que el Rogue del futuro se saliera con las suyas, ni querían quedarse de brazos cruzados, querían ayudar

-Será mejor que no mueras- declaró seriamente un recuperado Elfman

-Ya lo sé, idiota…lo mismo para ti…ten cuidado-susurró estas dos últimas palabras y se fue junto con su equipo a vencer a los dragones

Definitivamente se aman

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Este es mi primera historia de ElfmanxEvergreen,[Qué lindos ^-^] Vale, sé que no me he apegado al guión original, pero esa es la idea c: ,espero haya sido de su agrado este One-Shot y me den su opinión acerca de él. Elfman…Ever ¡qué lindos! '*v*'. Igualmente los invito a leer mis otras historias y me den su opinión, gracias por leer –key**_

 _ **Pd: Créditos al dueño de la hermosa imagen de la portada de la historia :3**_


End file.
